Nightslayer the Albino NightWing
"Yes, I'm Nightslayer, also known as Nightsky or Night...or Nighty." MY DRAGONSONA! DON'T TOUCH DE CHILD! Coding by Infinity "I'm the great master sensei of the ancient art of mind readers." Nightslayer is an unusual NightWing. She has white scales and grey eye brows, red eyes, a grey wing membrane, and a tear drop near her eyes. In Future-Pyrrhia, she wears a black jacket, a dragon t-shirt, black pants, black socks, and black boots with fur on the top. In spring and summer, she wears a black leather jacket, any cool color T-shirt, grey shorts, and black saddles. "Heh, wanna see my impression of you?" Nightslayer was born with Cometstrike in one egg, causing Cometstrike to get her black scales and not Nightslayer. Her parents and big sisters where shocked to have an Albino in the family. Her father gave Nightslayer's name and her mother gave Cometstrike's name. Both Comet and Night have autism, a learning disability. When Nightslayer was younger and didn't know better, her father often yelled at her and somewhat "abused" her, making her mother worry sick about her. She was about a year old (11 human years) when she decided to have her name changed to "Nightsky". She went to a school for troubled kids and was bullied badly due to her appearance. She was hit, name-called, and harassed, mostly by a TrickWing named Surga. Surga always wanted to battle Nightslayer to the death, but Night was terrified cause she was not strong enough, due to experience and she is a pacifist. Surga always said "Fight me" to Night, and often said she wanted to beat her up or punch her in the face. She finally left when she was five dragon years old (15 human years). She was then bullied by an IceWing named Polar, who previously bullied Cometstrike and was now after Nightslayer. Once he said he was going to blow up her dog, then later on in the months he said she was an idiot and if she knew that. Nightslayer then was bullied by OTHER NIGHTWINGS. Now she is barely bullied by other dragons, but sometimes she still is. Dragons often bully her behind her back, but this dosen't bother her. When she was on a place called "Miiverse", she was called "Immature" multipile times by other people, mostly by former friends from her friend, Zain. She quit and never came back, but still worries about Zain. She met Dragonfly at her high school, later on falling in love with him. But due to him being a jerk sometimes to teachers, she wants to make him a better dragon, but never got the change to talk to him since she was nervous. She became enemies with Cobra, a SandWing who used to be her "friend" later on in the school year. More info in my upcoming book "The misunderstood dragon". "I hate the word 'immature', stop using it." Nightslayer's hobbies are usually drawing, playing on her phone, going on websites on her laptop, or sleeping when tired. Most of the time she is on her phone. She sometimes plays with her dogs and cats. "I hate opinions because they don't make sence." These are her relationships Dragonfly (Nightslayer the Albino NightWing): She has a large crush on him and wants to get to know him. BUT, she wanted to change him into a good dragon. Gazelle: She is friends with her and protects her from Dragonfly, just in case he might turn aggressive and turn on her. Sunburn: She is in love with the SandWing, even though he is in 9th grade and Night is 10th grade. She confirms that she and Sunburn might be meant for each other. Bichir: Nightslayer likes the SeaWing, but she finds out that he has a crush on her. Night thinks she might be falling for him too, but this is not confirmed. Cometstrike: She is best friends with her twin and does almost everything with her. They have a close bond. Darkstrike: She used to hate him when she was younger, but grew a great bond with him Starsky: She loves and misses her mother, even though her mother kiddnapped her and Cometstrike a few years ago. Zain: She loved him dearly and wanted to be with him when he was down. She loved his Pokemon RPs, OCs, and some his friends. She still wonders if he still remembers her. Cobra: She called her a friend at first, But now she is a friend/enemy kind of dragon Polar: Although they don't see each other anymore, Nightsky still hates him for what he has done to Cometstrike and herself. Fantasy: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (aka hates him to death, go die in a hole) Surga the TrickWing: She is afraid of her worst enemy to death. She hopes to never see her again, but feels like she will someday to beat Night up and possibly kill her. Copper: She thinks she is a good friend. She likes her artwork and likes to look at them. But, due to her being Daybreak's friend, she is scared to lose her. Infinity: She REALLY likes her art and friends. She likes her drawings and enjoys getting art from her. She wants to know more about her Daybreak: She recently lost contact with her due to a fanfiction. She wishes that she could talk to her again and apologize. She misses her very much and is upset that she lost another friend. Cumulus Cloud: Being honest, she has a bit of feelings for him and feels bad for him when he's down. She wants to know more about him Meta: She has a crush on him. No lies. Proud-Dust: Great friends! Wants to learn more about him though... Selena: She thinks she's an amazing dragon! She enjoys looking at her art and enjoys getting art from her. Would like to get to know her better... Wolfstrike: She really likes the Ice/Swift! She really likes her art. Would like to get to know her better. Ocelot: She does not know her much, but thinks she's really pretty. Would like to get to know her better. SkullBasher: She doesn't know her much, but she knows that she hate IceWings and is a three-way hybrid. She wants to get to know her better. Cocoheart]]: She thinks they are a great friend! She's a bit confused about his lack of wings, but still likes them. Would like to get to know them better. Atlantic: She likes the SeaWing a lot! She enjoys looking at his characters. She enjoys seeing Indigo's relatives. Would like to get to know him better. Yochu: She thinks that Yochu is rude, being honest. She wants to change him and make him a better dragon. Islingr: She does not know her much, but considers her as a good friend. She would like to get to know her better. Midnight: She thinks the Night/Sky is beautiful and considers her as a good friend. She likes her animated gifs. She would like to get to know her better Princess Trillium: She thinks that the royal princess is very sweet and really pretty. She is shocked that she looks more colors of the RainWing tribe than NightWing, as she suspected. She would like to get to know her better. Sunwolf: She thinks she's really nice! She likes getting Refs from her. But she would like to get to know her better. Syrup: She doesn't know the MudWing prince much, she might have a crush on him. She would like to get to know him better. Bayou: She thinks the MudWing is nice, but she would like to get to know her better Crystalline: She thinks the Rain/Ice is very cool and nice! She likes her refs and art very much. She would like to get to know her more! Crescent moon: She think the NightWing is very beautiful. She would like to get to know her better. Renee: She likes the Sky/Trick very much, but has trouble pronouncing her name often. She would like to get to know her better. Darktide the Nightwing/Seawing: She doesn't like him, cause he's a bully and is mean to others. She wishes he would be a better dragon. Cyan: She really likes the SeaWing and enjoys looking at her art. Disc: She doesn't know the Sand/Sea, but she thinks she's cool. She wants to get to know her better. (She might have a crush on her shhhh) Morning Dew: She likes her, but feels bad for her for not having any back legs. She wants to get to know her better. StarShooter: She likes the Sky/Sea, but would like to get to know her better Hosanna: She likes the MudWing, but would like to get to know her better "This world should have peace." Likes to sleep with dogs Has a fear of crickets (don't ask T_T) Curses when her dad and dad's friend is not home Has a mad crush on Maxie from Pokemon Omega Ruby Maxie's voice makes her melt (literally) Is calm (most of the time) Likes being touched on her back and arms, but no where else if you know what I mean O.O Likes saying "X3" Gets stressed easily Likes to draw mostly dragons, but will do animals like cats and dogs Has depression (Got this recently) Wants a goat Likes anime boys, especially the colored hair (purple, blue, green, red, etc.) Fan of Trollhunters (Netflix original series), like, a lot. Likes Changlings Is bisexual Had a boyfriend known as Fantasy, but now known as her Ex-boyfriend She likes pockies Usually being seen with two pockies in her mouth eating them bit by bit She likes MudWings than other tribes because they have mussels and are powerful. "What? You're gonna blame me for swearing?" Nightslayer the Albino NightWing.png|By Nightslayer NightslayerByMalice.jpg|By Malice! Thank you! NightslayerRef.png|A ref by Platypus Nightslayer's pony form.png|Nightslayer in MLP by Nightslayer Nightslayer by Infinity.png|By Infinity!!! Thank you! Sketchrequests.png|Nightslayer is on the top right (By Simmer) Screen Shot 2017-04-04 at 10.27.43 AM.png|By Morrows! Nightslayer Bounce.gif|Nightslayer bounce by Day! Thank you! nightslayer__request__by_bloodymangle-db6kv2a.jpg|By BloodyMangle! Thanks! Nightslayer.jpg|By CopperWingz! Thank yooooou! Possible new icon....png|Nightslayer breathing a little bit of fire (By Nightslayer) NightslayerGifty.jpeg|By Toast! Thank you! IMG 2283.png|By Bwolf! Thanks! IMG 0892.png|By Norah! Thanks! Nightslayer..jpeg|By MoonBear! Thank yoooou! NightSlayerhb.png|By Kitagon! Thanks!! Nightslayerheadshotimage.png|By Soi! Thanks, looks awesome! IMG_0296.jpg|By Wintermoon! Thanks! Imagexnhsj.jpeg|By General SlopStorm! Thank you! 20170902 152459 20170902160340122.jpg|By Willowandthewoof! Thanks! 1E36ADBA-67B5-4BDA-831E-6575CEF4DDE7.jpeg|By Pearl! Thank you! Nigtsky.jpg|Daughter of Artemis! Thank you! True Beauty .jpeg|By NeonWolf! Thank you! NightslayerHeadshot.png|By Rainbow the Fusion! Thanks! ChristmasNightslayer.png|By ADragonDreaming! Thanks! NightSlayer.jpg|By RandomWeirdoDragon! Thanks! "I need a tail to wrap around." "No, seriously, get me a boyfriend." Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (Nightslayer the Albino NightWing) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Dragonets